blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Yūki Terumi/Move List
CP= Perhaps one of the more intimidating characters in the game, Terumi's Drive is a literal Force to be reckoned with. Force Eater gives Terumi a phenomenal amount of Heat gain whenever it hits, meaning Terumi has an unparalleled amount of access to Distortion Drives and Rapid Cancels. Something Terumi players should always remember is the access to his command grab (Retaliating Fang), this grab gives an amazing amount of Heat gain and has a hefty amount of range for a grab. Terumi is also relentlessly fast, being able to catch up to his opponents whenever. Not only that, his combos tend to be quite full of hits; unlike Hazama, most of Terumi's moves do low damage but last long, since he relishes his opponents' suffering by not really making them die too soon just yet. He may not end matches quickly, but his combos tend to be the most rewarding out of the cast, even more than previous incarnations of his Hazama counterpart. However, Terumi has several shortcomings: possessing no reliable overheads equals a very weak and non-existent mixup game. Terumi's only overheads are his j.2D and Serpent's Laceration Distortion; the former is easy to see coming, and the latter can only be accessed with 50% Heat, leaving Terumi with an extreme disadvantage against any player who is familiar with this shortcoming. Terumi's low health doesn't serve to give him any further advantages either, so characters who are primarily played defensively with large damage outputs (Tager) have to be approached carefully. Terumi's disadvantages don't end here, as he has no true projectile and his damage input, even with Heat, is poor. Terumi does have something that not a lot of other characters have: options (although only with Heat). A Terumi has 100% Heat is a force to be reckoned with: some of his Distortions (Screeches of the Condemned and Serpent's Cursed Sting) do an insane amount of damage, becoming even more powerful in Overdrive. Also, if Terumi has the option for an Astral, his opponents must be very careful; nearly all of his basic combos, specials, and throws, as all of these can easily lead into the Astral. Move List Normals |Image = |Damage = 300 |Heat Gain = |Description = Same animation as Hazama's 5A, which is a "door knock" open backhand. Can be used as an anti-air and is a good quick pressure tool. }} |Image = |Damage = 480 |Heat Gain = |Description = Same animation as Hazama's 5B, a forward standing knee strike. Good for stagger pressure. But unlike Hazama's 5B, it cannot be jump cancelled on hit. }} |Image = |Damage = 380, 380 |Heat Gain = |Description = With the leading leg, a jumping upward flicking kick followed by a dropping heel kick (with a heel knife revealed on Terumi's shoe) that can ground opponents. Animation deceivingly looks like an overhead, but can be blocked low as well. Can be Rapid Cancelled for great mix ups. }} |Image = |Damage = 300 |Heat Gain = |Description = Jabs forward with open hand. Identical to Hazama's 2A, except it has 1 more frame on startup. Great pressure tool when combined with Terumi's speed. }} |Image = |Damage = 420 |Heat Gain = |Description = A sweeping inward leading leg kick that doesn't knock down. Same animation as Hazama's 2B, except the recovery is much longer. Comes out very quickly. }} |Image = |Damage = 580 |Heat Gain = |Description = Leans inward to slash inward with one of his knives to reap at the opponent's legs. Hits mid and doesn't knockdown. Can be jump cancelled on hit or block. A strong footsies tool. }} |Image = |Damage = 520 |Heat Gain = |Description = Terumi non-nonchalantly flings one of his knives in an outward slash at a diagonal angle while leaning back. Typical anti-air normal. Will miss crouching opponents. On counter hit, it will send the opponent flying horizontally. }} ( ) (Hold to feint) |Image = |Damage = 600 |Heat Gain = |Description = A forward hand-standing knee strike. Gives lower body invulnerability. Can be chained from most normals and is a great pressure tool. Can be held down to feint the attack. Can also Fatal Counter. }} |Image = |Damage = 520, 520, 960 |Heat Gain = |Description = Rushes in at the opponent and slashes three times, via a wide outward slash while rushing forward, turning into a forward vaulting push kick with a heel-knife, then an inward downward slash while halting to a stop. Crumples on last hit and can only be cancelled via Rapid Cancel. Counter hit properties will be followed into third hit. }} |Image = |Damage = 660 |Heat Gain = |Description = An outward sweep kick with his leading leg. Low kick that knocks down as his main sweep. Mainly used during combos. Doesn't have as much range as Hazama's 3C, but is still decent for staring combos. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 300 |Heat Gain = |Description = Same animation as Hazama's j.A, where Terumi jabs at a low angle with an open hand like their 2A's. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 350, 350 |Heat Gain = |Description = Kicks forward with his leading leg while holding his hoodie and brings it in for an inward spin kick. Similar to Hazama's j.B, but deals two hits. Later frames will hit behind Terumi, which can cross-up like Hazama's j.B. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 300, 300, 500 |Heat Gain = |Description = Spins wildly in midair with both knives in complex slashing. Looks similar to Hazama's j.C, but only deals 3 hits, and C must be pressed only once. Last hit deals more hitstun than others. }} |Image = |Damage = 0 |Heat Gain = |Description = Has 6A's animation. Poor in the fact that it won't hit low profile moves (such as Noel's 3C). }} |Image = |Damage = 1000 |Heat Gain = |Description = Terumi scoops inward with his following hand with one of his knives for a slash, which is basically Hazama's Zan'eiga (214D->C) without any special effects. Fairly poor Crush Trigger. Leaves Terumi fairly unsafe on block and has short range (though on hit it feels roughly the same). Only consider using it an additional 50% Heat is available. }} Drive |English Name = Force Eater |Japanese Name = フォースイーター, Fōsu Ītā |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = Drive attacks have a greater Heat gain than normal attacks. They also nullify the opponent's heat gain on hit or block; a visual effect appears on Terumi's body to signify this. }} |Image = |Damage = 460 |Heat Gain = 15 (7 on block) |Description = Shoots out a blast of snake-energy forward from his following hand flung upward in a forward step. Similar to Hazama's Jabaki (236D). Not strictly safe on hit but has good range and pushback and is a decent poke. }} |Image = |Damage = 600 |Heat Gain = 25 (8 on block) |Description = Summons Ouroboros behind the opponent and pulls them in. Tell-tale animation but advantageous on block. Not very useful as a pressure tool. }} |Image = |Damage = 1337 |Heat Gain = 35 |Description = After kicking once with a leading leg roundhouse kick, Terumi turns and swings his following arm back and forth in hooking motions to strike his opponent with darkness in a flurry, then kicks again in a wild dance-like motion outward to the sky while leaping. Only the rapid strikes actually give the increased heat gain. Terumi will not do the slashes followup if the kick is blocked or hits an airborne opponent who is too far away. Vacuums on both hit and block. Primarily used as combo filler since it builds a ton of heat and has a very long untech time, making followup combos extremely easy, and useful to set up midscreen oki. Can Fatal Counter. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 660 |Heat Gain = 16 |Description = Terumi slashes outward with both knives in an X shape. Attacks diagonally downward with a very good hitbox. Ground-bounces on air counter hit for easy follow ups (normal air hit height dependent for follow up) and on ground counter hit possible to link 6C or dash up 5B. Note that this does not hit overhead. Has very big pushback, making it difficult to combo off of on normal hit, but also difficult to punish the long landing recovery. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 530 |Heat Gain = 14 |Description = Turns in midair and strikes downward with a clawing motion of darkness downward with his leading hand. Similar looking to Hazama's Ressenga (214D->A) animation and staple of Terumi's pressure. Can be used for cross-ups, overhead, and to extend pressure since it is positive on block. Can be TK'd very close to the ground as an overhead. On hit, a low j.2D can be comboed into 5A on a standing opponent and 5B on a crouching one. }} Throws |Image = |Input = |Image = |Damage = 1400 |Heat Gain = |Description = Terumi trips up the opponent with his leading foot and slams them to the ground while they're airborne with the other foot. Can be followed up with Garengeki, Jagaku, or astral. The actual kick has more severe proration, meaning that you can generally squeeze out more damage if you RC or OD cancel right after Terumi trips the opponent. }} |Image = |Damage = 1400 |Heat Gain = |Description = Terumi trips up the opponent with his leading foot and launches them backwards with his other foot. Wallbounces and can be followed up with dashing normals. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 1400 |Heat Gain = |Description = Terumi grabs the opponent and launches them backwards with his following heel. Wallbounces and can be followed up with dashing normals. Note that if you do this throw on an opponent in the corner who is too low to the ground, they will not reach the wall and instead groundslide and cannot be comboed from. }} Overdrive |English Name = Nightmare Reaper |Japanese Name = ナイトメアリーパー, Naitomea Rīpā |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = Drive attacks have a greater Heat gain than their non-Overdrive variants. Drive attacks now actively steal the opponent's heat gauge and add it to Terumi's. While Nightmare Reaper is active, all Drive attacks and Distortion Drives are strengthened, both in damage and priority.}} Special Attacks |English Name = Snakebite |Japanese Name = 蛇顎, Jagaku |Literal Translation = Snake Jaw |Image = |Damage = 936 |Heat Gain = 30 |Description = Terumi dashes forward with his hand extended. If it connects, he flings his opponent into the air with a brief vortex darkness before dragging them back down to the ground. Can be super canceled, but has very heavy proration with its most early uses in many combos. }} |English Name = Retaliating Fang |Japanese Name = 牙穿衝, Gasenshō |Literal Translation = Fang Drill Piercer |Image = |Damage = 1519 |Heat Gain = 35 |Description = A command grab where Terumi slashes down on the opponent with his Ouroboros chain, then sweeps them up with it, forcing the opponent into a coil of chains in midair while Terumi gestures crazily. The opponent is then launched after the attack finishes. Can now be super-cancelled at anytime after the last hit as of Patch 1.10.}} ( ) on downed opponent (Tap rapidly) |English Name = Cleaving Fang |Japanese Name = 牙鎌撃, Garengeki |Literal Translation = Fang Sickle Attack |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = Terumi repeatedly stomps on the opponent, then kicks them away. Can only be used as a down pursuit attack via OTG. Can be followed up in the corner since it can wallbounce at the end. C can be tapped rapidly for more hits, though heavy proration can occur the more stomps are inflicted if done as part of a big combo. As of Patch 1.10, the amount of stomps causes a different end-hit effect; Lv. 1 is a normal knockdown, Lv. 2 is a ground slide and untechable knockdown, while Lv. 3 is a wallbounce from anywhere.}} Distortion Drives (OK in midair) |English Name = Gleaming Fang |Japanese Name = 蛇境滅閃牙, Jakyō Messenga |Literal Translation = Snake Border Destroying Flash Fang |Image = |Damage = 1680 |Heat Gain = 0 |Description = Terumi wraps himself in the aura of a massive snake and charges forward. Launches opponent. The midair version has Terumi dive at a diagonal-downward angle at the opponent. Useful from long range as a surprise attack or in combos. The Overdrive version has Terumi dash once more for a second return, with the second dash on both ground and midair versions being the same.}} (OK in midair) |English Name = The Divine Twin Blades |Japanese Name = 轟牙双天刃, Gōga Sōtenjin |Literal Translation = Booming Fang Twin Heaven Blades |Image = |Damage = 2486 |Heat Gain = 0 |Description = Kicks the opponent with an attack similar to Hazama's Gashōkyaku then follows with a rising backward frontflipping kick that causes trails of energy snakes. Launches the opponent high and provides a good form of invincibility (though it is one of his only reversals). Has high minimum damage rating compared to most Distortion Drives, making it a great combo finisher, but launches the opponent rather high and away, making it impossible without the use of Rapid Cancels or a Counter Hit to combo off of it. The Overdrive version has Terumi perform a Hirentotsu-like finisher which causes ground bounce, leading into optimal setups. }} ( )/( ) (Tap rapidly) |English Name = Serpent's Laceration |Japanese Name = 大蛇武錬殲, Orochi Burensen |Literal Translation = Great Serpent Martial Tempering Massacre |Image = |Damage = 2418 |Heat Gain = 0 |Description = Terumi's version of Hazama's Orochi Burensō; he turns via windup and axe-kicks his opponent to the ground, then stomps the opponent several times. He then sweeps them off the ground and finishes with a backward kick trailed by an energy snake. The Overdrive version adds more stomps and has him doing a bow at the end. It is possible to input the command again during the stomps to make the finisher occur sooner. Very good raw damage, and the first blow hits overhead (but costs meter so it is not optimal for a mixup). Only the normal version allows for OTG and wakeup offensive options, as the OD version increases recovery time. In Patch 1.10, a new A version of the move is added, where the first blow hits low instead.}} |English Name = Venomous Bite |Japanese Name = 皇蛇懺牢牙, Ōja Zanrōga |Literal Translation = Emperor Snake Repenting Prison Fang |Image = |Damage = 3200 |Heat Gain = 0 |Description = A counter/reversal-move where Terumi walks forward casually with Ouroboros juggled around in his hands. If it succeeds, Terumi jumps over his opponent and lands while making an X shaped slash with Ouroboros coils crushing them, and dealing major damage. Launches a small bit on hit with a untechable knockdown. The Overdrive version deals more damage and counters low attacks as well. Does not counter jump-ins, crossups, or rising moves such as Inferno Divider.}} |English Name = Serpent's Cursed Sting |Japanese Name = 蛇縛封焉塵, Jabaku Fūenjin |Literal Translation = Serpent Bind Sealing Then Dusting |Image = |Damage = 1774, 74-150*10,700-2000 |Heat Gain = 0 |Description = Terumi slashes his opponent twice with Ouroboros via an upward hook and a downward slam, then grabs them with both hands to inject his own Heat Gauge into the captured opponent. The greater the amount of meter, the higher the damage. Requires 50% or more Heat Gauge and uses the entirety. Terumi then ends the attack with the Orochi Burensō/Burensen finisher. The Overdrive version has Terumi toss the foe down to the ground after the grab and grind his foot on the opponent's head before finishing the attack with the final blows. Deals the most amount of minimum damage out of all of Terumi's supers, and is a good finisher. Blockable, despite appearances. }} / |English Name = Screeches of the Condemned |Japanese Name = 蛇麟煉翔牙, Jarin Renshōga |Literal Translation = Serpent Shining Smelting Flight Fang |Image = |Damage = 4594 |Heat Gain = 0 |Description = Extends two Ouroboros chains, capturing the opponent, attacks them in the air by flying to them back and forth with kicks and knife slashes using the chains as leverage, then slams them to the ground with a massive snake via a diving attack from above. The Overdrive version has Terumi rush through the foe through the air 4 additional times before the finish. Both chains will cause a guard break on a normal block, making it similar to a Crush Trigger, though of course they can be barrier blocked (though if the first one is blocked, the second chain is still thrown). The OD version is fully unblockable however. A new angled version is added in Patch 1.10, which has the same rules as the horizontal version in terms of blocking, only the angled normal version must be barrier blocked in midair instead.}} Astral Heat |English Name = The Unholy Wrath of the Basilisk |Japanese Name = 神帰り・大蛇斬頭烈封餓, Kamigaeri: Orochizantō Reppūga |Literal Translation = Divine Return: Great Serpent Beheading Violent Sealing Hunger |Image = |Damage = Death |Heat Gain = 0 |Description = Terumi throws two Ouroboros chains into the ground which tracks the opponent's current position, forming a red portal. When it connects, the chain binds the opponent as a portal opens behind Terumi (as he laughs maniacally) and summons dozens of Ouroboros snakes to storm the opponent. Terumi then transforms into "Dark Susano'o", an evil, shadow version of Hakumen, and forms a pole-arm of darkness to finish off the opponent with one mighty slash. Very easy Astral to land, as it is possible to combo nearly anything Terumi has into it, as well as Terumi's heat gain rate adding more of a benefit to it.}} Category:Move List